


Each other’s universe

by orphan_account



Category: Adam (2009), The Necessary Death of Charlie Countryman
Genre: Alpha Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, Friends to Lovers, Harassment, Heat Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Adam Raki, Panic Attack, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, first encounters, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two very different people are somehow linked by fate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE : This is just for fun. Please do not harass Mads and/or Hugh with this fic.

Some people just don’t appreciate love.

Especially when you’re a foolish, young woman who runs off with some American skunk.

These bitter thoughts ran through Nigel’s brain. Smoking was bad enough for him, let alone all this unnecessary stress.

He then had an idea

America 

He had connections there, so it should be quite easy to get to America with few problems.

So the Alpha packed his things, and got ready to begin a new life in the United States.

Meanwhile in a small apartment in New York, a little omega called Adam was getting ready for work. He toke his supplements and applied his scent blockers. As an omega it was hard to get on with life, without the danger of a mean alpha company to get him.

Or at lest, that’s what his farther had always told him anyway. But Adam trusted his advice with his life. It got him this far, and even when dead, his farther’s disabling had helped him get a good job.

However, sometimes Adam found himself lonely. Which is odd, considering he had plenty of friends who loved him.

The omega shook these thoughts from his head, in order to get his routine going.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Nigel’s flight landed in New York. It was just like those 80s New York cop films Nigel would watch when he was younger.

But now was not the time for cheesy cop dramas. Nigel left the airport to find Darko, a college and old friend who moved to America, to open a strip club.

It was a good thing Nigel spoke English very well, otherwise he would never be able to find his way because of how annoying Americans (especially New Yorkers ) could be to ask for directions.

One group of tourists, three wannabe rappers and a couple of jerks saying how he should leave their country later, Nigel finally found his destination; the slut drop club.

‘What a stupid name’ were the alpha’s thoughts as he made his way into the club. There stood his friend; Darko (also an alpha) in the middle of an empty dance floor. The club hadn’t opened yet, so the place was empty, but soon it would be packed with coke heads, strippers and the worst of the worst in New York.

“Long time no see brother “ exclaimed Darko to his old friend. “Same here pal. Hey, have you gained weight?” Nigel Said with a smirk. Darko laughed “Shut up, you son of a bitch” They gave each other a big hug, causing the American bodyguards to scrunch their noses at the affectionate alphas. Darko saw their expressions and shouted “You stupid Americans are so touch starved!” The guards shut up immediately, so that they didn’t lose their job or worse, get in trouble with the Romanian’s “acquaintances”.

Once reunited, the Romanians began to set up sleeping arrangements for Nigel. There was a vacancy at a nearby apartment. 

Finally, a new life for the alpha after Gabi broke his heart. Who knows, maybe someone living there will mend that loneliness.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

It was nearly time to finish work, and Adam was finishing some documents, when a new alpha working at the observatory Came by to talk “Hey, you’re really quiet.” Adam just sat there, not looking at him and said “I’m not very social.” The new guy didn’t seem impressed “Well, I was wondering if you wanted my football game tickets. See, I love football, but there not my team so I accepted them to give them to a pair of chicks, for them to kiss each other in exchange for my kindness. But look where I am now.” 

Adam was beginning to notice that he talked a lot. Nevertheless, the alpha continued “Then I saw you sitting by yourself and thought ‘hey why not’ so here ya go” the alpha handed Adam a pair of football tickets. The omega had a choice, decline and appear rude or accept and be forced to go to a football game.

He took the latter, only because he was considering finding himself a nice beta to go with. 

“Yes, Thank you. I would like the tickets”  
The alpha gave him a look of uncertainty, but still gave him the tickets.

“See ya round bro” Waved the alpha as he strut off.

At last, an opportunity to go on a date.

Only thing is who?

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

As Adam arrived at his front door, he heard banging noises down the hall.

Adam walked down to investigate.

As he got closer, he could smell a very appealing scent.

Just as he got closer to the source of the racket, the door containing the noise and smell, swung open and out Came a rather handsome alpha, wearing a dachshund patterned shirt stepped out.

Adam froze 

The alpha smelled amazing 

“Do you live here? Cause’ I’ve just moved in. Name’s Nigel, your’s?” He asked in a low, gruff, accented voice.

Adam Said in a shaky voice “My name is Adam. Please feel at home” then without another word, he rushed into his apartment.

Nigel stood there, not knowing what to say. ‘What a strange guy. Cute though.’ He thought as he stepped back into his flat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel and Adam go to a football game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: very mild threats of sexual assault.

Adam had no idea what to do with himself. 

Who on earth was that alpha that smelled so good? 

While Adam was panicking, he noticed a trail of slick run down his thigh from his vag.

Oh no

He was starting his heat 

How on earth would he get through this?

In blind panic, Adam reached for the medicine cabinet and took some heat suppression pills. He knew he was only to use them in emergencies, but he hated heats and swore to never have them again. He swallowed the pills with a glass of water, and felt slightly relaxed.

As Adam went to the couch to watch some TV, he spotted the football tickets on the counter, he then thought about the new alpha; Nigel. Perhaps Adam could bring him to the football game?

Even though he was not a beta, they could probably go as friends.

He picked up the tickets and headed to the front door of the alpha’s apartment.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Nigel was sitting in his armchair, watching TV and smoking a cigarette, when suddenly he heard the door knocking.

He grumbled a few Romanian swear words, as he got up from the comfortable chair to answer the door. On the other side of it was the pretty, little boy from before, looking worse than he did earlier.

“H-hello Nigel” the little omega stammered nervously. “W-would you consider going to a f-football game with me?”. Nigel looked at the omega in front of him and said “Sure kid. Why the fuck not?” Even though Nigel hated football, he was more than willing if this little beauty was coming too.

“Okay” the omega seemed happy about the current situation “I will see you at 7” confirmed Adam.

“I’ll be there, gorgeous” Said the Alpha , happy he finally had a date.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

The stadium was packed with loud, rowdy people. Adam was feeling quite anxious in this situation. Nigel noticed how stressful Adam looked, but reassured him with a pat to the back. 

“I’m sorry if I am causing you distress Nigel” the nervous omega apologised “I have this thing called Asperger’s syndrome. It makes me different from most people.” At first Nigel didn’t know how to respond to Adam’s confession, but he eventually found the words “I appreciate your honesty Adam. Remember if anyone gives you trouble for   
...er, whatever that thing you said you have, give me a call and I’ll deal with them.” Adam was Pleased with the response from the handsome alpha. Leaving a visible smile on his face.

The game had started, and neither of the two had any idea what was going on, although Adam did study up on it beforehand, he lost interest quickly and moved on to something else.

Nigel being from Romania, always thought of football as what the Americans would call soccer, he was really beginning to hate this country.

As the game continued, Nigel began to feel peckish “Hey, you want me to get some snacks?” He asked the boy next to him. 

The omega was beginning to feel hungry “Yes please. Can I have some pretzels?” Asked Adam politely. 

“Sure thing gorgeous.” 

“Why do you call me that?” 

“What? Gorgeous? It’s cause you are nice looking”

Adam blushed at the compliments made by the alpha. As he was thinking about Nigel, he suddenly felt quite unwell. He headed to the restroom to freshen up, but as he approached the entrance to the men’s room, an alpha caught a whiff of omega coming from Adam.

Adam noticed the strange alpha hunching his back and growling.

Why was he behaving like that?

Adam’s question was soon answered when he felt a gush of slick seep out of his puss.

He was in heat

Thinking about Nigel must of spurred it on.

The strange man turned to Adam with glowering eyes.

Adam did the one thing he could think of 

Run

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

When Nigel returned to their spot, he found that Adam was gone. 

The Romanian man thought that Adam must’ve gone to the restroom.

As he was was about to sit down, he heard a screaming coming from the exit.

It was Adam 

And he was being chased by a man.

Nigel flared his nostrils at the commotion that was occurring in front of him. He stormed towards the man about to punch him, when an army of bodyguards tackled the man chasing Adam down.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Adam faint.

He stepped into action by running to his friend, and checking the pulse on his arm.

Nigel froze

Adam smelled different

He smelled fucking good

“Sir, I’m going to need you to step away from the omega” Came the voice of a bodyguard.

Omega?

Nigel wanted to rip everyone of the bodyguard’s throats out, but he restrained himself for Adam.

He allowed the paramedics to take Adam to the hospital. As he watched him go, he thought about the events that had just happened.

What lies for them from here?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam wakes up in hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short length of this chapter, I suppose I just wasn’t feeling it.
> 
> Ah, well. Enjoy!

When Adam woke up, he noticed lots of changes. 

He was no longer at his apartment, instead he was in a hospital.

Adam did not like hospitals. 

They were scary and smelled bad, plus Adam did not want to catch anything the other patients had.

He also noticed how sick he felt. Everything about his body ached.

Soon a Doctor come by “Ah good, you’re awake, Mr Raki.” The beta Said with a charismatic tone. “I am aware of your Asperger’s syndrome, and acknowledge how difficult all this change might be for you.” He seemed nice enough, but Adam still wanted to go home.

“Why am I here?” He asked nervously.

The doctor gave him a reassuring smile “Yesterday at a football game you attended, you had a sudden heat sickness. We got a blood from you, and it appears that you have been heavily abusing heat supplements.” 

Adam looked down in shame. He knew he shouldn’t have done it, but heat’s were horrible things to have.

But, he soon realised that his felt way worse than any normal heat.

The doctor noticed that discomfort in Adam, and said “Heats are completely natural to have, Adam. Sure, I understand they may not feel very nice, but nature just isn’t fair sometimes.”

Adam groaned. The last thing he needed was a lecture on heats.

The next thing Adam knew, Nigel had arrived with a box of grapes, looking frantically worried. 

“Hey, gorgeous. They treatin’ ya right?” His facial expression betrayed his attempt at coming across as confident. His brow was knitted together.

“I’ll just give you two some privacy.” The doctor said as he exited the curtained hospital bed.

The alpha and omega just stared at each other in silence. Nigel couldn’t take it anymore, so he spoke first “Why didn’t ya tell me you were an omega?”

Adam lay in the bed, too tired to pretend anymore, both literally and metaphorically. “My father always told me to stay away from alphas, because their dangerous.”

Nigel stood there not really knowing what to say. He knew that most alphas were perfectly harmless, but there were always going to be bad people who would take advantage of Adam in some way.

He had to do something.

“Adam. Can I ask you something?”

“Yes”

“Well I-“

“Adam. We must discuss some things together.” 

Before Nigel could finish his question, the beta doctor arrived.

“What do you want now?” Growled the Romanian alpha.

The beta did not look impressed. “I don’t know who you are, but we need to talk to Adam about his condition.”

The alpha glared daggers at the beta doctor. He was about to make a crude comment, when Adam spoke.

“What about my condition?”

The doctor’s face looked conflicted. “Well, the thing about heat sickness is that the first one is serious but not deadly, however the second one is flat out fatal without the accompaniment of an alpha.”

Adam just sat in his bed, not knowing what to say at the thought of dying all because he didn’t like heats.

He panicked

He made his hands into fists and hit himself in a state of so many emotions all at once.

“Stupid, Stupid Adam!” He was crying historically as nurses were called in to try and calm him down.

Nigel watched in despair at the poor omega.

“I think it’s best we leave Adam for a while” advised the beta.

The alpha agreed and set off back home.

That night in his apartment, Nigel could not sleep a wink.

He had one thing on his mind.

Adam Raki.

Nigel was going to be Adam’s alpha.

One way or another.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is released from hospital, but does that mean he’s safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Hints of non-con.

It was finally time for Adam to leave hospital. After two days of blood tests and uncomfortable physical examinations, he was excused from the heat ward

However

Before Adam was aloud to leave, the doctors reminded him that he would be expecting another heat soon, and an intense one at that. This would mean, he would have to find an alpha

And soon.

On the way home from hospital, Adam’s head kept running back to the same person, when thinking about all the alphas he knew

Nigel.

He was big, strong and handsome. A perfect alpha.

Adam knew what he had to do. 

He would ask Nigel to be his heat partner, but just not now.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Sitting in his chair, feeling miserable was Nigel.

He couldn’t get what the doctor said out of his head.

“Adam is in need of an alpha”

He couldn’t forget that one sentence. 

Who would be a suitable alpha for Adam?

Certainly not him, he had done too many bad things in his life.

Perhaps he would wait to see what would happen.

Suddenly, Nigel’s phone rang

It was Adam.

The alpha brought the phone up to his ear “Hiya gorgeous, how ya doing?” He greeted with warmth in his tone.

“Hello Nigel. I’m out of the hospital now” said the omega over the phone.

Nigel smiled, he was glad Adam was alright. “Any news?” He asked, even though he already knew what the doctors had said, he wanted to hear Adam’s side of the story.

“Well, the doctors recon I should find myself an alpha.” Adam replied meekly. 

Silence. Nether one knew what to say to one another.

“See you around Nigel” Adam Said in a rushed voice and hung up.

Nigel knew it was too good to be true. Why would Adam want him as a mate?

“I need a fucking smoke” he grumbled to himself.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Time was ticking on, and Adam had yet to ask Nigel about being mates.

Adam was in work, and he wasn’t feeling too good. Sweat was visibly gathering on his forehead, his eyes had bags, and he was inching all over.

“Heya Adam” Came the voice of the man who gave Adam the tickets to the football game. The groggy omega turned to him.

“Woah, you look like shit!” The alpha said in shock. Adam tried to ignore him 

But

His scent was so good. It may not have been as good as Nigel’s, but Adam just wanted the scent of any alpha right now.

The alpha’s nose began to twitch 

He froze in place.

“Omega” He grumbled with a hungry look on his face.

Adam whimpered when the alpha grabbed his arm aggressively. 

One of the female, beta staff noticed all that was happening “Hey!” She shouted out to the alpha.

The alpha turned round and snapped his jaws at her, she immediately backed off.

Security was called and they grabbed the alpha by his arms, and dragged him away from Adam.

“Adam, are you alright?” Asked another man omega man to Adam.

Adam could no longer think coherently. “Nigel!” He Cried out on repeat.

“Who’s Nigel?” A few of the staff asked each other, then Carla; a female alpha, called Nigel on Adam’s phone after hacking into it.

“Hello? Adam?” Came the voice of the Romanian Alpha. “Hi, this is one of his colleges. I needed to let you know that Adam is in heat and needs you.”

A pause.

“On my way.” Was the only thing the alpha said, before hanging up.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

When Nigel arrived at the observatory, he found Adam in a panting mess on the floor.

“What the fuck happened?!” The Romanian man growled. Carla came up to him and explained all that had happened.  
Nigel had to restrain himself from sniffing the man out, and ripping his throat out. He pulled himself together and went to Adam’s aid.

“Adam, I’m going to pick you up now, to bring you back to your apartment.” Nigel explained to the little omega softly.

“Alpha, alpha!” The omega Cried out in desperation.

Nigel turned away in fear of hurting Adam “I can’t do this. Someone else will have to take him to safety.” He gritted in frustration.

One of the beta bodyguards nodded in understanding, and carried Adam to a police car. They had arrived earlier, due to the situation.

The Romanian man watched, as his friend left on the police car.

When Nigel arrived home, it was late. 

He did something he hadn’t done since he was a child

He cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is last!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex.

A sleepless night was the last thing Nigel needed right now, but after yesterday, he struggled to get his omega out of his head

Wait

Adam was not Nigel’s omega.

Nigel grumbled a bunch of Romanian curse words to himself, until the phone rang. The alpha got out of his bed and picked up the phone “Hello?” He gritted through the phone. “Hello Nigel, it’s Carla. Adam is in a critical condition and needs you immediately.” Came the voice of Carla on the other side. Nigel’s eyes went wide “On my way” he confirmed, before going to Adam’s apartment.

He knocked on the door, and Carla Answered. “I would’ve Came to your door, but we can’t leave Adam on his own” Carla informed.

“We?” Asked the alpha. “Yes, my mate and I” Carla pointed towards her beta mate, she was beside Adam’s bed.

The couple looked at Nigel, and the beta woman said “We’ll leave you two alone” they left before Nigel could say another word.

There they were

Alone.

“Nigel” Adam whimpered weakly. The alpha rushed to the omega’s side in urgency “What is it gorgeous?” Asked the alpha softly.

“P-Please be m-my mate” 

Nigel froze at what the omega just asked of him. “Are you sure?” 

“Alpha, please!” Begged the omega desperately.

Nigel growled, he could feel his body getting into rut. “You asked for it, gorgeous!” He yanked Adam’s kaki’s and underwear off, to reveal the omega’s cocklet and vagina. Adam made a high pitch sound at the roughness if the alpha.

With determination, Nigel buried his face into Adam’s sweet puss and licked inside the slick slit. Adam screamed at the new sensation. Ever since he was a virgin, he had never been able to experience such pleasure with someone else.

Nigel never thought he would enjoy cunnilingus as much as he did right now. Adam had a gorgeous minge, and Nigel knew he’d never let the omega go after eating him out. The alpha’s think tongue penetrated inside the opening, and tickled the moist walls. 

Adam made cute hiccuping sounds “Nigel! Alpha!” He Cried.

“What is it gorgeous?” Asked the alpha as he pulled away from Adam’s snatch, his mouth and chin covered in slick, it was a rather humerus sight though Adam was far too horny to be laughing.

“If you’re going to be my mate, you should kiss me.” Adam smiled. Nigel grinned with delight and lunged to the omega’s lips, they kissed as Adam tasted himself on Nigel’s tongue.

“C-can I return the favour?” The little omega boy asked shyly.

“I’m all yours baby” The alpha responded, pointing to the tent in his trousers.

The omega slowly unzipped Nigel’s trousers, to find a very appealing looking penis. It was large, definitely larger than the anatomy textbooks Adam had read on alphas.

Adam leaned forward, and began to kitten lick the pre-come off the tip. Nigel groaned a manly, low rumble.

When Adam felt a bit more confident, he put the organ into his hot mouth. 

Nigel threw his head backwards as his manhood was going deeper and deeper into Adam’s pretty mouth. Although Adam was beginning to choke, he couldn’t help but actually enjoy it.

The alpha stopped the omega going any further, in order for him to save his orgasm for when he knots Adam.

“Are you ready gorgeous?” He asked the omega softly.

“Yes Nigel, please!” The omega was crying hysterically.

Nigel lay down on his back and guided Adam above his knob, so the omega could ride him.

Adam sank onto the large member, moaning at every inch that passed his folds.

Once Nigel’s plump, full balls hit Adam’s perineum, the couple lost all control of their human conscience, and gave in to their animalistic desires.

Adam bounced up and down on the big alpha dong, while Nigel used all his strength to thrust up into Adam’s heat.

“Alpha, Alpha, Alpha!” The omega chanted on repeat.

“Baby, please let me bite you!” The alpha begged to bond with the omega. Adam leaned down into the Nigel’s neck, scenting him as Nigel bit the side of the omega’s neck, Adam did the same to Nigel.

They were finally bonded.

One final thrust sent Adam screaming as he Came, and Nigel ejaculated inside his new mate’s coochie.

Adam fell to Nigel’s side. Both panting, both happy.

“Shit, we didn’t use a fucking condom!” Nigel panicked at the prospect of children, sure he wanted them eventually, but definitely not yet.

Adam placed his small hand on the alpha’s broad shoulder and whispered “Carla put me on birth control”

Nigel stared at him for a good minute and said “Remind me to buy them a really big bouquet of flowers”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.
> 
> Wasn’t that nice kids?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos.
> 
> Thank ya.


End file.
